1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a local multi-view image display apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-view image, a stereoscopic image, and the like may be generated by geometrically transforming and spatially processing photographed images using at least two cameras.
A multi-view image, and the like may relate to a three-dimensional (3D) image processing technology providing a viewer with a variety of view images. A stereoscopic 3D image may be provided by obtaining identical 3D images using at least two cameras.
Currently, much research on a super multi-view (SMV) image, a free viewpoint television (FTV), as well as a multi-view image has been actively conducted.
Also, a multi-view image may be generated via rendering using a predetermined input image such as a monocular image, and a depth map of the input image.
FIG. 1 conceptually illustrates a multi-view image display apparatus according to a conventional art. In general, the multi-view image display apparatus may generate a plurality of views using a panel 110 and a lenticular sheet (or parallax barrier) 120, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Since the multi-view image display apparatus may output an image in the plurality of views, an observer may view the image outputted by the multi-view image display apparatus in a variety of locations. In the multi-view image display apparatus, the plurality of views may be repeated at predetermined intervals due to an optical property of the lenticular sheet 120.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of the multi-view image display apparatus where eight views are repeated. Specifically, in the example of FIG. 1, the eight views from view 1 to view 8 are repeated.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, when views are repeated at predetermined intervals, an observer, located on a border where a subsequent repetition begins, may not view an accurate output image.
For example, it may be assumed that the multi-view image display apparatus outputting a three-dimensional (3D) image may output a right-inclined image on view 1 through view 8 in an order from the view 1 to the view 8.
That is, it may be assumed that, when an observer is located at view 2 and view 3, the observer may view a left image through view 2, view a right image through view 3, and thereby may view the 3D image. Also, it may be assumed that, when the observer is located at view 3 and view 4, the observer may view a left image through view 3, view a right image through view 4, and thereby may view the 3D image.
In this instance, since an observer (1) 131 is located on view 1 through view 8 generated by the panel 110 and the lenticular lens 120, the observer (1) 131 may view the 3D image outputted by the multi-view image display apparatus.
Also, since an observer (2) 132 is located on view 1 through view 8 generated by the panel 110 and the lenticular lens 120, the observer (2) 132 may view the 3D image outputted by the multi-view image display apparatus.
However, since an observer (3) 133 is located between view 8 and the subsequent view 1, the observer (3) 133 may not appropriately view the 3D image. Specifically, a left image is to be outputted in the view 8 and a right image is to be outputted in the view 1 so that the observer (3) 133 may view the appropriate 3D image.
However, since it is assumed that the multi-view image display apparatus outputs the right-directional image in the order from view 1 to view 8, the right image may be outputted in view 8 and the left image may be outputted in view 1.
Accordingly, the observer (3) 133 may not view the accurate 3D image.
That is, an observer in dead zones 141 and 142 between view 8 and the subsequent view 1 may not view the 3D image.
As described above, the general multi-view image display apparatus may generate the dead zones 141 and 142 where an observer may not view an accurate output image. Accordingly, a multi-view image display apparatus where a number of displayable views increases has been recently provided to prevent a dead zone.
Hereinafter, a multi-view image display apparatus where a number of displayable views increases in comparison with the general multi-view image display apparatus may be referred to as a ‘wide multi-view image display apparatus’.
FIG. 2 conceptually illustrates a wide multi-view image display apparatus in a conventional art.
The wide multi-view image display apparatus may generate a plurality of views using a panel 210 and a lenticular sheet 220 like the multi-view image display apparatus in the conventional art of FIG. 1.
A number of displayable views of the wide multi-view image display apparatus may be greater than that of the multi-view image display apparatus of FIG. 1.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example where the wide multi-view image display apparatus generates 24 views.
Since the wide multi-view image display apparatus may generate 24 views, an observer may view an appropriate output image wherever the observer is located within the 24 views.
For example, when the wide multi-view image display apparatus outputs a 3D image through the 24 views, an observer (1) 231 may view the 3D image through view 3 and view 4, and an observer (2) 232 may view the 3D image through view 11 and view 12. Also, an observer (3) 233 may view the 3D image through view 18 and view 19.
However, since the wide multi-view image display apparatus horizontally displays a plurality of views, a same image may not be provided to observers in different locations.
For example, when the wide multi-view image display apparatus displays a vehicle through view 1 through view 24, the observer (1) 231 may view only the left side of the vehicle, the observer (2) 232 may view only the middle of the vehicle, and the observer (3) 233 may view only the right side of the vehicle.
That is, the wide multi-view image display apparatus may output the plurality of view images in a widthwise direction, unlike the multi-view image display apparatus.
Accordingly, the wide multi-view image display apparatus may not be used when a same image is to be provided to observers regardless of an observer's location, for example, a movie theater.
Also, a greater number of multi-view cameras is required in comparison with the general multi-view image display apparatus to produce image contents that may be used in the wide multi-view image display apparatus. Also, since a size of image contents in a wide multi-view image of the wide multi-view image display apparatus is greater than a size of general image contents, a large bandwidth is required.
The multi-view image display apparatus and the wide multi-view image display apparatus have been described. The multi-view image display apparatus may generate a dead zone where an observer may not view an accurate output image since views are repeated at predetermined intervals, and while the wide multi-view image display apparatus does not generate the dead zone, the wide multi-view image display apparatus may not provide a same image to observers in different locations.